


re: and the water makes sense of her laugh

by WoollyLambda



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie in a Mermaid Tale 2 (2012)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/F, Kissing, this fic is mobile-friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambda/pseuds/WoollyLambda
Summary: Just some MerKylie I threw together after readingsapph'smost recent Barbie fic. Hope you enjoy! ^^
Relationships: Kylie Morgan/Merliah Summers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	re: and the water makes sense of her laugh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and the water makes sense of her laugh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362332) by [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics). 


End file.
